All music intervals youtube video examples
вставити всі (цікаві) відео звідси: https://www.earmaster.com/products/free-tools/interval-song-chart-generator.html 1. Прима – повторение одной ступени. 2. Секунда, взятая гармонически (одновременно два звука) звучит резко, неблагозвучно. (На фортепиано воспроизводятся начало музыкальных произведений, которые начинаются с интервала секунда) «Ежик» Кабалевский – изобразительный момент. Секунда, взятая последовательно (мелодически) звучит жалобно, щемяще. Примеры: «Пусть бегут» – В. Шаинский «Элизе» – Л. Бетховен 40 симфония В. Моцарта 3. Терция звучит приятно, благозвучно. «Как пошли наши подружки» – первые две фразы поются в терцию. «Маленькой елочке…» – нисходящее движение в первой фразе. 4. Кварта – призывно, резко, «Труба зовет!» «Гимн России».– «Россия, священная наша держава…». «В траве сидел кузнечик» 5. Квинта – пустое, холодное звучание – музыкальная характеристика тевтонских рыцарей в кантате С. Прокофьева «Александр Невский» 6. Секста звучит благозвучно, широко. «В лесу родилась елочка…» 7. Септима звучит резко, неблагозвучно, широко. Определение музыкальных интервалов по песням и музыке http://musicalserge.blogspot.com/2012/08/blog-post_13.html =M2 большая секунда= Песни из мультфильмов - Колыбельная медведицы thumb|center|335 px Текст песни из м/ф "Умка" Ложкой снег мешая ночь идет большая Что же ты глупышка не спишь Спят твои соседи белые медведи Спи и ты скорей малыш Спят твои соседи белые медведи Спи и ты скорей малыш Мы плывем на льдине как на бригантине По седым суровым морям И всю ночь соседи звездные медведи Светят дальним кораблям И всю ночь соседи звездные медведи Светят дальним кораблям =m3 малая терция= thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px [[Файл:Песни из мультфильмов - Чунга-чанга из м ф Катерок|thumb|center|335 px]] Чунга-Чанга синий небосвод Чунга-Чанга лето круглый год Чунга-Чанга весело живем Чунга-Чанга песенку поем Чудо-остров чудо-остров Жить на нем легко и просто Жить на нем легко и просто Чунга-Чанга Наше счастье постоянно Жуй кокосы ешь бананы Жуй кокосы ешь бананы Чунга-Чанга Чунга-Чанга места лучше нет Чунга-Чанга мы не знаем бед Чунга-Чанга кто здесь прожил час Чунга-Чанга не покинет нас thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px =M3 большая терция= thumb|right|335 px thumb|center|335 px =P4 чистая кварта= thumb|center|335 px СВЯЩЕННАЯ ВОЙНА Музыка: А. Александров; Слова: В.Лебедев-Кумач Вставай, страна огромная, Вставай на смертный бой С фашистской силой тёмною, С проклятою ордой. Припев: Пусть ярость благородная Вскипает, как волна, — Идёт война народная, Священная война! Как два различных полюса, Во всём враждебны мы. За свет и мир мы боремся, Они — за царство тьмы. Припев. Дадим отпор душителям Всех пламенных идей, Насильникам, грабителям, Мучителям людей! Припев. Не смеют крылья чёрные Над Родиной летать, Поля её просторные Не смеет враг топтать! Припев. Гнилой фашистской нечисти Загоним пулю в лоб, Отребью человечества Сколотим крепкий гроб! Припев. Пойдём ломить всей силою, Всем сердцем, всей душой За землю нашу милую, За наш Союз большой! Припев. Встаёт страна огромная, Встаёт на смертный бой С фашистской силой тёмною, С проклятою ордой! Припев. Английский вариант: Перевод : Игорь Коплевский The Sacred War The huge country is rising Is rising for the deathly battle Against the dark fascist force Against their cursed hordes Let our noble wrath Seethe like waves The national war is going The Sacred War Will resist the oppressors Of right notions (ideas) Rapists, bandits People's tormentors Let our noble wrath Seethe like waves The national war is going The Sacred War Don't their black wings dare Fly over our Motherland Don't the ennemy dare tread Our immense fields Let our noble wrath Seethe like waves The national war is going The Sacred War Let us put a bullet into the brow Of the rotten fascist vermin Let us make a strong coffin For such breed Let our noble wrath Seethe like waves The national war is going The Sacred War 1941 thumb|center|335 px Пионерская песня "Пусть всегда будет Солнце" (Солнечный Круг) thumb|center|335 px Текст песни - В траве сидел кузнечик В траве сидел кузнечик, в траве сидел кузнечик. Совсем как огуречик, зелененький он был. Представьте себе, представьте себе; Совсем как огуречик. Представьте себе, представьте себе; Зелененький он был. Он ел одну лишь травку, он ел одну лишь травку - Не трогал и козявку, и с мухами дружил. Представьте себе, представьте себе; Не трогал и козявку. Представьте себе, представьте себе И с мухами дружил. Но вот пришла лягушка, но вот пришла лягушка - Прожорливое брюшко и съела кузнеца. Представьте себе, представьте себе; Прожорливое брюшко. Представьте себе, представьте себе И съела кузнеца. Не думал не гадал он, не думал не гадал он - Никак не ожидал он такого вот конца. Представьте себе, представьте себе; Никак не ожидал он. Представьте себе, представьте себе; Такого вот конца. =P5 чистая квинта= “Ой при лужку, при лужке” thumb|center|335 px До-Наш дом,наш милый дом Ре-Ребячья болтовня Ми-Микстура перед сном Фа-Фантазия моя Соль-В солонке на столе Ля-Лягушки под кустом Си-Сигнал на корабле Что ведет обратно в Дом. До,ре,ми,фа,соль,ля,си ,до. Ноты в звуки превратим Мы споем любой мотив. “When you know the notes to sing, you can sing most anything”/"Ноты в звуки превратив, мы споём любой мотив" (“The Sound of Music”/"Звуки музыки") thumb|center|335 px =M6 большая секста= “В ле-су родилась ёлочка”, “Город” (“За то, что с дорогою связана грусть, никто осуждать нас не в праве” из фильма "Завтрак на траве"), thumb|center|335 px =m6 малая секста = “Прекрасное далёко” thumb|center|335 px "(Where do I begin?) Love Story" Andy Williams thumb|center|335 px =M7 большая септима = Второй восходящий интервал быстрой тревожной части увертюры из фильма "Шерлок Холмс и доктор Ватсон" thumb|center|335 px